


The Snowball Effect (We all need to get off sometimes)

by softbot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Embarrassment, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbot/pseuds/softbot
Summary: Living with twelve other single, sexually frustrated men in a dorm with little privacy would make anyone have the need to jerk off, so it's not surprise when Hansol finds himself with a hand down his pants. What he didn't sign up for, however, was the effect it had on the whole group.akaThe jerking off fic





	1. Hansol

The meeting room is busy, filled to the brim with people and mindless chatter over unimportant topics and occurrences of their day to day lives. Hansol doesn’t even know the names of half of the people in the room, but he assumes they’re important, and he can’t help but feel a little guilty about not recognizing them. He doesn’t really pay attention to what’s happening, just sits quietly, twiddles with his thumbs and waits until someone mentions his name or they are discussing something he’s interested in. He’s idly playing with his fingers when something catches his attention on his left. Or, _someone_.  
  
  
Jisoo is standing near one of the important looking people, just standing and chatting casually about something Hansol can’t hear because of their distance. To everyone else he looks like his normal self, talking with ease and fitting in the crowd like he grew up in one, a polite smile resting on his lips and never faltering. But Hansol’s gaze isn’t locked on the conversation or the facial expressions of the duo, it’s on something far, far more intriguing. Jisoo’s legs are clad in expensive black fabric, hugging his skin all the way from his calves to his thighs to his _ass._ The younger can’t help the movement of his tongue, wetting his lower lip as he watches the way the pants curve around the other American’s bottom.  
  
  
It’s not like he hasn’t noticed how well the older has been filling out his pants recently, but now that the pants he’s wearing are much tighter than usual, he can’t help but to keep staring. His imagination starts running freely, and before he can stop himself he starts thinking about what it would be like to glide his hands over the curve, dip his fingers in the soft flesh until the older is mewling under his touch, head thrown back in ecstasy.  
  
  
The meeting seems to to properly starting, with more people rushing to fill the room and ripping Hansol out of his thoughts. He tries to keep the locked gaze he has on Jisoo’s ass as subtle as he can while the members move around the room, trying to get a good spot around the many tables. The older moves elegantly, shifting his feet on the floor with precision and care as he makes his way further into the room.  
  
  
As the meeting officially starts, Hansol takes a seat on the wall opposite where meeting’s holders are, behind a boxy table next to Seungcheol. He flashes the leader a tight lipped smile when he sits down, getting a quick a nod in response before he’s turning his attention back to the other American. The shameful arousal spinning in his veins only increases as he watches Jisoo lean near the front, hands on the table in front of him, shifting his weight and sticking out his hip to stay balanced and comfortable. Hansol bites his lip, hands balling into fists in an attempt to not reach down and relive the lust buzzing in his ears.  
  
  
He didn’t even know he was this attracted to the older, but as the meeting goes on and Jisoo keeps switching his weight on his feet, Hansol reaches down to cup himself through the fabric of his jeans. The feeling makes his jaw relax from the tension he didn’t know was building inside of him, his fingertips warming up at the thought that _he’s actually doing this_. The way the older’s pants are near bursting from his movements combined with not getting off for a good few months make him impatient, his actions rushed and his head cloudy.  
  
  
The rapper should feel guilty, dragging his knuckles on his hardening length as he shamelessly checks out his friend’s ass in public, but he doesn’t. It’s wrong, he can admit that, but the feeling of finally getting to get off after a while is too good to pass. He hasn’t yet decided if the fact that the subject of a few of his shameful wanks providing him a nice fantasy is a bad thing.  
He doesn’t get to dwell on those thoughts for long before Jisoo grabs his attention fully.  
  
  
The vocalist drops something from the table he’s leaning his hands on and starts apologising profusely, before bending down to pick the item from the floor. Hansol’s breath catches in his throat as he watches his back curve beautifully, his spine shifting under the fabric of his button up, coming slightly untucked from the waist of his pants. Jisoo’s ass is on full display, his pants’ seams screaming from the bend and making his behind even more highlighted. This makes Hansol swallow thickly as he wiggles in his seat restlessly, the back of his neck warming and a slight tint creeping up into his cheeks. He moves his chair more inside the desk, shielding his lap from everyone’s view as he carefully pops the button on his jeans open. The item Jisoo dropped rolls more under the table from the older’s fingers just as Hansol drags his zipper down.  
  
  
Jisoo’s back bends more, his butt sticking more out as he gracefully slides into his knees on the marble floor, reaching forward to reach whatever he’d dropped. The younger rapper watches the movements of his ass carefully, eyes focused as he pushes his hand past the waistband of his boxers to curl his fingers around himself properly. The sight of the older in that position makes his breath flutter. He has to bite his cheek to stifle a gasp and roll his shoulders back from the feeling as he tightens his hold while trying to still look casual to everyone else’s eyes. No one at the front looking at him so he feels it's safe to give his cock an experimental tug. His toe curl inside his shoes at the feeling of it and he has to swallow quickly to regain his composure.  
  
  
Before he can go any further he can feel a gaze on him, telling him he’s been caught in the middle of a meeting with a hand down his pants. Hansol moves his gaze from Jisoo still on his knees on the floor to his leader’s amused gaze. He bites down on his lower lip, watching as Seungcheol’s eyes follow the movement of his hand stilling from where he’d been lazily stroking his length the best he can with his underwear and opened jeans in the way. Seungcheol’s eyes move all the way up through Hansol’s torso, his gaze ripping the younger’s skin apart carefully until he gets held open with questioning eye contact. His leader cocks an eyebrow at his antics, requesting an answer. Hansol moves his eyes to Jisoo’s ass as the vocal unit member finally gets up from the floor, before looking back at Seungcheol and shrugging.  
  
  
The eldest scoffs in amusement, the corner of his lips turning up ever so slightly before he’s turning his attention back to the meeting as he lets Hansol continue. It’s not weird to him, he’s caught nearly every member jerking off to each other or just jerking each other off. What makes him amused though, is the fact that this time it’s not under the roof of their dorm, but in the middle of a meeting. If he said that the younger American getting off to Jisoo didn’t make his fingers itch and his stomach boil with arousal, he would be lying.  
  
  
Hansol can only freeze, a soft blush deepening onto his cheeks. Is Seungcheol not going to be disgusted? Is he not going to ask him to stop?  
  
  
After a few minutes of Hansol a little shyly and shamelessly stroking himself again, afraid of Seungcheol’s gaze that no longer lingered on him, he feels someone leaning against his side to whisper into his ear.  
“You should pull it out, makes it easier” Seungcheol’s voice grumbles lowly in his ear, his breath tickling his skin and making the hair on his nape stand up. He looks up at him, cheeks tinting even more at the embarrassing situation and the fact that the older _doesn’t mind him jerking off to another member_.  
  
  
It takes him a while to process the leader’s words, too focused on trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he’s helping him get off to Jisoo’s ass. In public. Hansol gulps, his discomfort and fear nearly making him stop and run out of the whole meeting. He doesn’t though, because Seungcheol leans against his side impatiently when he doesn’t comply at first, whispering into his ear with a voice full of honey and desire.  
  
  
“Just take it out, don’t be so tense _baby_ ” he chuckles before leaning back on his chair, letting himself melt into it carelessly. Hansol blushes once again, the pet name makes his fingertips feel electric as he carefully pushes his underwear down to access his already aching cock better. He lets out a small sigh, eyes fluttering slightly at the contact as he smears his precum from the tip to smooth out the movement of his hand.  
  
  
“Seungcheol and Hansol? What do you think?” someone from the front asks, making the rappers snap their heads up in surprise, both of their cheeks tinting pink as they got caught not paying attention. Hansol looks at Jisoo before he can stop himself, silently asking for help despite his earlier actions that the older is unaware of. The way the vocalist has twisted his torso to look at the two makes the grip around his length tighten as he sucks in a breath. Jisoo’s lower body is still forwards, his shoulders turned down as he’d turned his neck to move his gaze to the people addressed. Hansol nearly doesn’t catch the movement of the vocalist’s lips as he rips his eyes from his ass. He doesn’t get to get embarrassed at the fact that Jisoo caught him checking him out as he’s mouthing him something.  
  
  
“I think it’s a good idea” he chokes out, blinking twice, hoping he read the other American’s lips right. Hansol looks at Jisoo again and the older’s lips twitch upwards slightly, signaling that he got his message right. He gets a swift nod from the person who asks the question as well as from Jisoo and then everyone’s attention is back on whatever the projector is throwing on the wall.  
  
  
Hansol lets out a relieved huff, letting his hand pick up it’s movement again. The older’s smirk and the way his neck was extended makes him let out a quiet groan from the back of his throat as he runs his thumb over the head of his cock. Seungcheol lets out a soft puff of air in response, and Hansol feels a little bit of pride when he looks down at the tent in the older’s jeans. He considers asking his leader to jerk him off but quickly decides against it, the situation feeling too awkward already.  
  
  
Instead, he starts focusing on actually getting off before the meeting ends and everyone starts scrambling out the door on his left. Someone starts playing an instruction video for something, Hansol doesn’t know what and he doesn’t care, from the projector. The speaker’s volume is turned way too high but it’s perfectly masking the slick sound of the rapper’s hand as he pumps it around his length. He’s getting closer and closer but not tipping over the edge enough and he looks up at Seungcheol helplessly, swallowing thickly and mouthing a small ‘ _hyung, please_ ’.  
  
  
It’s vague, but with Hansol’s ragged breathing and the desperate speed and movement of his wrist, the leader seems to get the hint. He older licks his lips, deep in thought as he searches his mind for something he could do to help the younger. He can’t reach down to help jerk him off, as much as he would like to, that would be far too suspicious. Hansol can basically see the gears turning in Seungcheol’s brain and he starts regretting asking him to help, but before he can start scolding himself the older is leaning down again.  
  
“You need help?” he coos, making a shiver run down Hansol's nape all the way to his toes until they feel numb. He gapes at the older dumbly for a while, his mouth opening and closing until he settles for a flustered nod, the tips of his ears tingling with anticipation. Seungcheol rests his chin on his shoulder for a moment, locking his gaze onto the instruction video. Apparently it's some sort of safety video about stage lights and their tendency to fall down. Charming. It doesn't keep his attention for long though, because 1. it's boring, and 2. Hansol is panting into his ear breathlessly, begging him to actually do something like he'd already offered.  
  
Seungcheol takes pity on him and raises his head enough to whisper to the younger again.  
“You're doing so good just like that” the whisper crawls around his chest, repeating in his mind as he speeds up the movement of his hand desperately.  
“You look so good like this baby” the older breaths into the lobe of his ear, letting his teeth nibble at it for just the shortest moment, his breath hot and heavy on Hansol's skin, the feeling of his saliva and teeth on his ear is already enough to throw him off the edge, but Seungcheol reaches down to press his fingers onto the inside of his thighs and he comes.  
  
On the underside of the table.  
  
Seungcheol lets out a strangled moan at how fast the younger came, making a shiver rack down Hansol's spine, his breath gets stuck in his throat as he pants, trying to quickly come down his high before he's too noticeable. He drags his chair backwards after zipping up his jeans so his cum doesn't drip onto his legs from the table. The plasticy chair he's sitting on makes an angry screeching noise when he moves backwards, the legs dragging resistantly on the marble floor.  
  
All of this, of course, happens just as the video ends and the room falls silent.  
  
Seungcheol quickly rips himself from Hansol's side as everyone turns to look at him, and he starts disguising his moan into a cough fit. He manages to make the coughs somewhat realistic, his throat rasping out as he acts like he needs water to help hos dry throat. Someone from the middle of the room passes him one and he quickly gulps it down. The younger rapper takes this as his que to readjust his jeans and make himself look decent. The first part he manages, but his cheeks keep their tint and he can't hide the relaxation and laziness on his limbs.  
  
Hansol doesn't really pay attention to the rest of the meeting, Seungcheol blames the coughing fit on the ventilation, taking his time to complain about the quality of the building's air conditioning. He gets many apologies but he brushes them off embarrassedly, encouraging them to start talking about the safety video instead, insisting that it's important and should definitely be looked at more. Someone in the front writes it down and Hansol can barely resist the urge to snort.  
  
As the meeting ends, he stands up the first, pushing his chair under the table and bowing to the holders of the meeting. He nervously shifts his weight on his feet as everyone says their final words, and he's out the door before he can fully straighten his back from his bow.  
  
Jisoo sends him a knowing look that same day as he passes Hansol on his way to his team leader's studio. The younger can only pick up his speed to get to the dorm and he spends the rest of the night hiding under his sheets in embarrassment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh this wasnt supposed to be hancheol what happened


	2. Jisoo

The building is mainly empty, the hallways abandoned and echoing with Jisoo's footsteps as he makes his way to the vocal unit's leader’s studio. He passes Hansol on the way, his lips instantly curling upwards in a teasing smile and his head falling the slightest bit to the left, his eyes crinkling with amusement at the memories of what happened earlier in the day. He'd seen the younger looking at him during their meeting that same day, with a hand clearly down his pants. Jisoo didn’t mind though, he thought it was flattering (and he’d caught the younger moaning his name in his sleep once, so this wasn’t that much of a surprise). The vocalist chuckles to himself when Hansol flushes red and dashes quickly down the hallway, leaving the building as fast as he can to get away from Jisoo’s gaze.  
  
A small tingle starts growing at the pit of his stomach as Jisoo makes his way through the building. He gnaws on his thumb’s fingernail anxiously, his shoes clapping quietly on the floor as he moves forward. An idea pops into his head and he chuckles to himself, nearly discarding at the same moment, feeling too ashamed even thinking about it, but something makes him hold onto the thought.  
  
  
“You mind if I jerk off?” definitely isn't what Jihoon expects the other to ask him when they get into his studio to work on Jisoo’s part of their title track, and he expectantly chokes on his coffee, spitting brown liquid all over his desk from his nostrils and his mouth. After he's somewhat returned to earth from his own personal fiery hell of coffee, with Jisoo sheepishly patting his back, he turns to the older. He glares at him under his bangs for a movement while wiping the table unsanitarily with his sleeve.  
  
“What the fuck”  
  
Jisoo blushes furiously and moves his gaze to his shoes, rubbing the ends together in embarrassment. He didn’t mean to ask him so forwardly, but in his hazy mindset from practicing and running in meetings all day it just crawled out of him. He’d been getting more and more frustrated each day, and with nearly no privacy in the dorms and showers with a minimum of two people (to save water, or whatever their reason was), anyone would get pent up. He hadn’t had a good wank in months and after seeing Hansol jerk off to his ass only increased his sexual frustration. Jisoo is just about to open his mouth and explain all of this to Jihoon but the younger beats him to it before he can even take a breath. He louts out a loud _‘bffffpllrt’_ sound and waves his hand in the air around them.  
  
“You’re so... I.. Whatever, just, don’t… Make it _too_ weird?” Jihoon breathes out eventually, with the end turning more towards a question rather than a command, a blush creeping into his cheeks and the tops of his ears as he grits his teeth afterwards. The American can only nod, and they fall into a silence after that. Jihoon starts up his fancy music program or something, Jisoo isn’t really paying attention to the younger’s movements, too busy lost in his own mind. He’s playing with the hem of his button up mindlessly, smoothing his fingers over the smooth fabric. He’d untucked it on his way here, and while rolling the white hem between his fingers, he wonders if he should have just stayed at the dorm instead.  
  
Jihoon seems more distracted a few minutes later, and Jisoo lets his mind wander back to Hansol. He imagines what the view for Seungcheol must’ve been like, seeing the younger fall apart next to him, a hand fisting his cock in public, shamelessly getting off to a member’s body. The vocalist balls his left hand into a fist before he can stop himself, a pathetic attempt to keep himself grounded. He lets his eyes flutter shut, lets his imagination run free to what it would have been like to be in his leader’s spot, watching Hansol tug at his length desperately.  
  
After too long of daydreaming of the younger and dragging his fingers teasingly along the length tenting in the fabric in his pants, he’s had enough and he’s pushing them down along with his underwear, delicately resting them just under his ass to get them off the way. He swallows thickly, opening his eyes to peek at the other vocalist in the room. His breath gets stuck in his throat at the sight in front of him. The music program - at least that’s what Jisoo assumes it is, he’s still not sure - lays abandoned on the screen, Jihoon’s attention ripped away from his work to the half hard cock in front of his eyes. Jisoo sucks his lower lip between his teeth after spitting on his hand, gnawing on the skin gently as he reaches down to properly touch himself.  
  
A gasp leaves his mouth at the feeling and his hips snap up from the chair on their own accord, eyes falling shut once again. Jisoo thinks he should feel ashamed of how desperate and sensitive he is, but all he can focus on is the feeling of his hand around him. He hears a sharp intake before him, and something flips in his stomach at the thought that Jihoon is watching him, encouraging him to tighten his grip and jerk himself off faster. The studio falls quiet, Jihoon’s tapping on his keyboard stopping and the only sound in the room remains the wet noise of Jisoo’s hand on his cock, mixed in with both of their unsteady breathing.  
  
He hears Jihoon take in a sharp breath as he moves his thumb to lap over the precome beading from his cock, his breath hitching in response. Jisoo lets his head fall back, his neck resting on the back of the studio chair as he moves his hand back down. He sucks his lower lip between his teeth to try to keep any noises from escaping from his mouth as he picks up the speed of his hand again. The older is still very aware of Jihoon being in the room, and instead of feeling embarrassed, the thought makes his fingertips tingle. He wonders if this is how Hansol felt when their leader was watching him and he drags his fist wrapped around his length down slowly, lifting his hips up meet the touch as an experiment if Jihoon is still watching. As the sound of the other vocalist gulping reaches Jisoo’s ears, he can’t help the slight rise of the corner of his lips.  
  
“Mmh, Jihoon.. It feels so good” he mewls, tilting his head to the side and opening his eyes to finally look at the younger. Jihoon licks his lips, the slightest tint of embarrassment covering his cheeks and tingling in his eyes as he moves his stare from his crotch to meet Jisoo’s. The soft, wrecked breath of ‘ _yeah?_ ’ makes Jisoo let out a small grunt to confirm the question as he lets his hips start thrusting into his hand recklessly. The music program beeps in the background after a long minute and startles Jihoon, making the younger turn his body away from Jisoo to look at his screen.  
  
“We should probably get back to work” Jisoo suggests shakily, slowing down the speed of his hips. A small line of frustration forms between the composer’s eyebrows as he taps on his keyboard, muttering something to Jisoo in agreement, clearly mad at himself for getting so lost in the older’s movements. Jisoo asks him what they were supposed to be working, leaving out the ‘ _before we got distracted_ ’ threatening to spill from his lips, on but doesn’t get an answer. He picks up the movement of his hand when it seems like he won’t be getting acknowledged, huffing in annoyance. After a minute of silence and lazy stroking on Jisoo’s part, he tries to call Jihoon by his name but doesn’t get an answer again.  
  
Jihoon has the tendency to get lost in his work and ignore everything around him, drowning in his music even if he doesn’t have his headphones in. This resulted in him not looking at the clock and spending many nights glued to his chair, not sleeping or eating. It worried all of the members, but now, instead of being worried, Jisoo is annoyed at the attention he had received being moved somewhere else.  
  
The fire the younger set aflame in his stomach has started to burn down and Jisoo’s having none of it. He lets Jihoon be lost in his program as he starts searching through his desk drawers, there had to be lube somewhere, the older knew Jihoon and Mingyu fucked in the studio at least once a week. After a while of digging around his hand touches a bottle with a familiar shape, making Jisoo smile smugly to himself as he pulls it out.  
  
Jihoon is still lost in the program, Jisoo’s vocals spilling from the speakers as the composer clicks the audio to correct places, marking small bits he thinks could sound better. While the younger is turning the dial on his speakers to raise the volume, Jisoo opens the lid of the lube bottle, the small click of it drowning in the backup vocals Jihoon dragged into the track. He squeezes a generous amount of lube into his fingers and starts rolling it around in an attempt to warm it up and get it everywhere on his fingers, anticipation bubbling deep in his stomach.  
  
He pushes his underwear downwards so they fall to his ankles and spreads his legs further apart. A glance in Jihoon’s directions confirms that he’s still very much absorbed by his work, a small scrunch of his eyebrows forming in focus. Jisoo rests his hand on his thigh as he trails downward with the other, his index finger circling around his entrance until he finally pushes it in. He has to bite his cheeks and take a deep breath through his nose from the pain, but also so he doesn’t gasp out loud in the pleasure creeping upwards and swirling around until he feels it on all of his limbs.  
  
When Jisoo is about to push his third finger in, he glances over at Jihoon to find that his eyes are still glued to his screen, making the older gnaw at his upper lip impatiently. He pulls the two fingers he had stretching himself out, sighing quietly at the loss before he rolls his shoulders down and spreads his thighs as far apart as he can on the chair. The vocalist releases his upper lip from between his teeth and wets both of his lips, turning to look at Jihoon through his eyelashes.  
  
“Ah J-Jihoonie” he gasps, making the man mentioned hum at him nonchalantly, eyes still focused solely on the screen. When Jisoo doesn’t continue the composer has to force to switch his focus from the program to the older and all the blood rushes off of his face and back to his cheeks in seconds, leaving him a blushing, stuttering mess at the sight before him.  
  
His mouth keeps opening and closing, incoherent noises spilling between his lips but never forming a clear word. Just as Jihoon’s mess of syllables is starting to take shape, the vocalist with three fingers up his ass interrupts him with a loud groan, twisting the digits inside him upwards. Jisoo throws his head back, his chest moving up and down steadily as he pants from the feeling. The younger is frozen in his chair, unsure on how to react to the other in front of him. Luckily for his messy thoughts he doesn't have to think about his actions, as his hand is wrapped around Jisoo’s length before he can fully understand what's going on.  
  
Jisoo’s grip on his thigh hardens as the composer begins tugging at his cock, trying his best to match the pace of the fingers fucking into him. Jihoon growls lowly at the back of his throat when their gazes meet, something hot boiling in his stomach at the way the older is looking at him. Their eye contact doesn’t last for long, Jisoo sinks lower into the chair, the new angle helping him reach his prostate and his eyes flutter shut with a high mewl.  
  
“Feel good?” Jisoo is too lost in the feeling to realise the younger leaning down to rasp into his ear, Jihoon’s tone and the unexpectedness of his words make his eyes fly open with a gasp. Jihoon smiles at him sickeningly sweetly while the hand locked around the older’s dick slows it pace, increasing it’s tightness as it moves agonisingly slowly from the bottom of his length to the top. The vocalist groans, his fingers brushing against his prostate again just as Jihoon’s fingernail racks over the tip of his cock and that’s all he needs to come.  
  
Jisoo swallows the saliva that gathered in his mouth and opens his mouth to pant freely as he pulls his fingers out of himself. He grimaces at the feeling and wipes them on his thigh in an attempt to clean himself. Jihoon is still hovering on him, frozen over him as he looks down at the mess in the middle of them. His come paints the composer’s right hand and the front of shirt. It’s a shame, Jisoo thinks, Jihoon has always had beautiful hands and he was too caught up in pleasure to make sure to watch himself coat his hand.  
  
“Could you uh - give me some space?” he pleads ashamedly instead of voicing his thoughts, making the younger jump before he flushes an ever deeper red than before and straightens himself to sit better in his chair. Jihoon reaches behind his monitor to pull out a pack of tissues, awkwardly shaking the packet with his clean hand to get some of them out. The tissues are bright yellow with ducks on them, with no doubt from a fan, and Jisoo would laugh at them if he wasn’t so exhausted and slightly embarrassed about what just happened.  
  
Jihoon cleans his hand while biting on his lower lip, his face too concentrated in the task that it makes the situation even more amusing for the older. He gets handed a tissue and he wipes his thigh and fingers until they’re clean enough and scoops the few drops of cum that landed on his own skin before throwing the duck-covered mess into the trash under Jihoon’s desk.  
  
An awkward silence falls on them after Jisoo pulls up his pants, his gaze meeting the composer’s tent in his jeans before it meets his eyes. Jihoon sighs, leans back on his chair and runs a hand from his forehead to his chin. Just as he’s about to open his mouth to say something, Jisoo is up from the chair and out the door without a word, leaving the younger to sit dazedly in his studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it took me two weeks to write a lil over 2k yes i k n o w  
> im trying ok


	3. Seungcheol

The front door of their dorm slams loudly against the frame when someone enters with force and slams it shut behind them. Soft curses fill the air for a second before the sound of shoes hitting the wall takes their place, their impact making a small painting they have in the hall clatter against the wall. The floor creaks agonisingly under their heavy footsteps after that, echoing all the way to the kitchen where they finally stop. Seungcheol furrows his brows at the noise, ready to tell whoever came in to be more quiet and considerate. The rest of the members who didn’t leave to practice or work were already deep in sleep, catching up on much needed rest after a rough day. He makes way to the kitchen, already rehearsing his best leader voice inside his head when he sees Jisoo leaning against one of the counters, head in his hands.

 

His shirt is untucked from his pants from the front, one of the lower buttons undone and the whole hem wrinkled. The black pants hugging his legs are wrinkled too, but what catches Seungcheol eye is the undone button and he can’t stop the way his eyebrow raises in question. The hands, that he notes look weirdly shiny, move from gripping his temples to his already messy hair and hold into it instead. Jisoo lets out a pained breath through his teeth and pulls at his hair, his eyes squeezing shut as he lets more of his weight press into the counter. He curses softly under his breath in english as Seungcheol is frozen in the doorway, unsure on how to react. He doesn’t know what happened, where the younger came from and if he’s in pain. 

 

“Is everything okay?” he asks, and immediately regrets it. Obviously not, with the way that Jisoo all but jumps in the air from hearing his voice, panic filling his eyes as he gulps down a yelp. He whips his head in Seungcheol’s direction, letting his hands fall onto the counter with a quiet thud. His lower lip gets sucked between his teeth and he starts anxiously gnawing on it as he shakes his head. The leader crosses the distance between them and unconsciously reaches to swipe his thumb across the lip between Jisoo’s teeth, applying the slightest bit of pressure to free it. He pets the skin where the other’s teeth had sunken in, waiting for an explanation. 

 

Jisoo sighs, pulling his face gently away from his leader’s hand as he stands up straighter. The whole ordeal with Jihoon wouldn’t leave his head no matter how hard he tried to push it away. It had been almost an hour since he left the composer and his studio, wandering outside on the streets, not sure what to do with himself. All his attempts at trying to calm himself down didn’t seem to work and he’d ended up only making himself angry as he rushed back to the dorms. Jisoo had planned to maybe take a long shower, sleep and never mention what happened ever again. But now that he looks up at Seungcheol and his concerned eyes, he feels the need to tell the older everything.

 

Seungcheol lets himself study the vocalist’s features when he’s lost in his head, taking in his worried eyes, the small wrinkle between his eyebrows and the tint on his cheeks. He didn’t want to jump into conclusions, but with the younger looking so fucked out with his bitten lips and messed up clothes, he’s sure he and Jihoon did a little more than just work on music. So, when Jisoo starts to speak, he’s not that surprised to hear the vocal leader’s name, but the context is what makes his stomach flip over. 

 

“I got off in front of Jihoon and left him with a boner and now I don’t know what to do” he breathes out, sinking back into the counter when the last letters spill out of his mouth. A blush creeps all over the older’s skin, wraps around his ears all the way to his cheeks until he can’t help but to ask for more details. Seungcheol opens his mouth to start his sentence, only getting out half of ‘you did what’ before the American is talking over him.

 

“I shoved three fingers up my ass and fucked myself while he watched because I couldn’t stop thinking about Hansol” Jisoo continues, resting his chest on the counter and setting his hands on the back of his head. The only audible noise in the kitchen after the words slip out of his mouth is the clock on the wall next to them, accompanied by Seungcheol’s heartbeat increasing into his ears. He was expecting to hear that he’d maybe jerked off behind the door before going in, but now he can’t do anything about the shudder that racks over his body at the image.

 

The older gulps, trying everything to not let his mind wander to what Jisoo looked like, spreading himself open under the composer’s eyes, shamelessly fucking himself to the memories of the other American, until -- a muffled mumble against the counter interrupts his thoughts, making him blush even deeper at the fact that he already got lost in the fantasy.  
“What?” Seungcheol asks, leaning down closer to Jisoo’s head on the counter. The vocalist shifts his position, resting the side of his head on the cooling surface as he looks up at his leader. He lets out a defeated sigh before repeating his words.

 

“I came all over Jihoon and we had to clean up using fan gifted tissues” Jisoo whines out, embarrassment seeping all over his voice and his features, but the older isn’t even listening anymore. His mind is still on the fact that the vocalist likes things up his ass. Seungcheol shouldn’t be surprised, everyone in the group had turned out to be at least a little gay over the years, but as much as he’d fucked around, he hadn’t thought about Jisoo being a part of it. Something about the American made him seem too sweet to touch, leaving many of them too scared to even think about him wanting to join in. Obviously it was stupid, every single one of them had to sexually pent-up, at least over time if not at the start.

 

Probably sensing that Seungcheol is lost in his head, Jisoo pushes himself up and pats his leader on the shoulder reassuringly before he can ask if Jihoon got off at all. If the brunette informs him about going to sleep as he leaves, it goes past his head. A soft click of a door closing echoes from somewhere in the dorms but all Seungcheol can focus on is the American’s words swirling in his head.

 

He leans on the same kitchen counter, softly cursing under his breath as he tries to ignore the prominent tent in his joggers. He feels filthy, first he’d watched and, well, helped Hansol get off and now Jisoo had come to him to talk about getting off. Being a leader has always been tough and time-consuming, but with their comeback nearing and planning for their tour, he’s been getting more and more stressed and pent-up. There's never enough time to get off, and when there is, he usually leaves the dorm to let the younger and hornier members get off in peace. The only times he usually gets some relief is either in the practice room with Soonyoung pretending he can’t see anything or under his blankets which makes him feel like he’s 14 again.

 

Seungcheol sighs in defeat, letting his hands wander down his worn out t-shirt to grab at his growing erection under his joggers. The dorm is so quiet and he’s so pent-up he can’t let the opportunity go to waste. He teases his fingers around the edges of his bulge, applying the slightest bit of pressure that has him drilling his teeth into his bottom lip to block out a hiss that’s threatening to escape from his lips. The pressure from his hand tightens when he starts getting impatient, the movement of his fingers slowly massaging into his length speeds up until he’s pushing at the waistband of his joggers.

 

The grey fabric gets bunched around his ankles along with his underwear with little difficulty. Seungcheol spares a look at the entrance to the kitchen and internally curses at the lack of a door. He’s too worn out to walk to either the bathroom or a room, both which could very easily be occupied already. It’s nothing new to walk in on any of the boys masturbating, but being the oldest, he doesn’t really want to get caught desperately wanking in the kitchen.

 

In the end he throws his pride out the window when the feeling of his hard on in the cooling air gets too much and lets his hand curl around his erection after spitting on his hand to lessen the friction, letting out a sharp breath through his teeth at the contact. The feeling is amazing after so long and he wastes no time on starting to move his hand. The empty air fills with the slick sound of skin on skin and the wetness of it makes Seungcheol cringe but not ease up on his pace. 

 

His mind fills up with images of what Jisoo probably looked like in front of Jihoon, his face scrunched up in pleasure as he fucks into himself shamelessly. His imagination is too colorful and most likely exaggerates what the vocalists got up to, but that doesn’t stop the oldest from enjoying it, a small sigh of the vocalist’s name easing it’s way from between his lips. The worry on how Jihoon must’ve felt after the American just left him creeps up on Seungcheol’s mind, but he has to push it away to chase after his release that he so desperately craves. He lets out soft, small noises with the rhythm of his hand, trying his hardest to keep as quiet as possible.

 

He lets his other hand travel up to his nipples, pinching just as he tightens his grip and increases his pace. A low moan catches in his throat, the need to be quiet faltering from his mind for a moment when he gets caught up in the pleasure. Impatient to get off, he thinks about Hansol and how the younger looked when he got off earlier. The way his face looked when he’d first leaned to whisper into his ear and how desperate he was, just like the leader was now.  
His hands get sloppier and more impatient as he gets lost in his thoughts and soon he’s coming on his hand and shirt with a choked noise.

 

Shame and guilt immediately flood over him when he comes down from his high, his cheeks burning from embarrassment as he scrambles to clean himself off. He leans on the counter and lets out a shaky breath, his arms slightly trembling under him. Jihoon pops into his mind again and he pushes himself to stand straight in a hurry. He checks his reflection on the slightly reflective tiles on the wall and once he’s deemed himself presentable enough he hastily walks through the living room to the front door to pull his shoes on.

 

He mutters a string of curses directed to Jisoo when he catches sight of his ruined t-shirt in better lighting but pushes himself out the door anyway to start looking for Jihoon, not noticing a blushing Wonwoo who heard everything on the living room couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh it's been nearly three months i'm so sorry :(  
> thank you so much for all the lovely comments you've left and i'm genuinely sorry for leaving you to wait for this long.  
> i've been struggling with my mental health which doesn't help with how easily i procrastinate and how hard it is for me to write anyway. i've been working on this chapter since the first one and i only now got around to finishing it and i really don't like the outcome. i'm sorry for it being super short and messy and rushed but this is all i could get done right now :(  
> it's also been long since the last chapters which means i already hate them ahaha i dont have the energy or time to rewrite them though so let's hope i improve in the future !  
> i hope this was the push i needed to get into writing again and that the next update wont take this long haha  
> i hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> (and since i started this fic aaaaages ago it's still set before the dwc comeback if any of you are confused !!)  
> (+ i have no idea what their dorm looks like so lets just roll with this aight)  
> (++ i didnt have this beta read so im so sorry for any spelling mistakes)


End file.
